Trust
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review.


"Ugh I honest to god hate for what Heckyl has done to Kendall!" " I mean Kendall is far nicer to be betrayed like this" Tyler thought to himself. As he watched Kendall work on something that would keep the Dino Rangers one step ahead of Heckyl and his evil minions; from his corner in the Dino Charge Base. " I love Kendall with all my heart and I hate the way Heckyl manipulated Kendall like the way he did gaining her trust and then betraying it without batting an eye. Heckyl saw nothing wrong with it but Tyler did and he was going to settle the score with Heckyl once and for all. "Hopefully I haven't bitten off more than I can chew" Tyler said as he slapped his clenched fist on the table the sound echoing throughout the base; and with that he left the base in a hurry. But what Tyler didn't count on was his secret crush watching him out the corner of her eye.

"Where is he going?" Kendall thought to herself she was about to do something. When Shelby, Riley, Chase, Koda, Ivan, and Prince Philip came into the base talking about something or other; because Kendall quite frankly didn't care at that moment all she cared about was Tyler and she was going to get down to the bottom of it and that was that. "Ms. Morgan Kendall is everything alright?" Shelby asked shaking Kendall's shoulder gently in an attempt to get her out of her funk and back to the land of the living. "Umm yeah everything's fine Shelby it really is" Kendall said walking away to preoccupy herself with something other than thoughts of Tyler. The others looked at each other confused as Kendall walked away but shortly thereafter shrugged their shoulders; thinking that she was just having a bad day most likely because of Heckyl.

Shelby Watkins may have been confused like the guys were about the sudden change in Kendall's behavior; but she wasn't going to let that stop her from finding out what was wrong with Kendall. Shelby followed closely behind Kendall following her everywhere she went; Kendall could sense Shelby following her and she'd just wish she'd leave her alone she wanted to think about what had gotten into Tyler all of a sudden and she wanted to do it alone. Just as Kendall rounded another corner in the Amber Beach Museum on her way back to her office; she felt Shelby's firm hand on her shoulder forcing her to turn around and look Shelby dead in the eye. "I am going to ask again what's wrong Kendall?" Shelby asked her friend. Hesitant to answer Shelby's question about what was really troubling her Kendall choose the latter to remain quiet; the offer was tempting but Kendall just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Kendall's silence spoke volumes "Ms. Morgan is everything alright?" Shelby asked once again gentler this time but with a very concerned look all over her face especially in her eyes. Shelby vaguely wondered if this had anything to do with Tyler not being around; she had no idea of knowing how right she was. Feeling her will power crumble around her and her mouth on autopilot Kendall replied it's about Tyler looking away at Shelby in absolute shame and a bit of embarrassment. As she looked away Shelby noticed a slight blush forming on her cheeks. She has a crush on Tyler and is embarrassed to admit it; that's just plain cute was what Shelby thought.

But Shelby wondered for a moment did Tyler feel the same way about Kendall; but the truth of the matter is Tyler did feel the same way about Kendall the pair were just either too afraid of rejection of one another's feelings or just simply embarrassed. So I was right it was about Tyler that's what's bothering Kendall. Shelby also couldn't help shake a pang of sadness that seemed to suddenly overcome her. She had feelings for Tyler as well although her hopes were crushed at least she could be happy for her friend. Maybe sometime in the future she'd find Mr. Right and have a family of her own; shaking that final thought from her head there was a time for everything and anything but certainly not this very thought she was thinking of right now. But still at that very moment Shelby had a million to one thoughts running through her head but she forced herself to listen.

Shelby had a lot of questions and answers but they could wait her friend Ms. Morgan Kendall needed a shoulder to lean on. Following Kendall into her office as Shelby waited for her to close the door and then sit down Kendall then went on to say what she saw happened with Tyler. Listening to Kendall intently Shelby found it quite odd that Tyler would have been staring at Kendall while she worked on something or other; with a somewhat serious look across his face. That theory was reinforced in Shelby's mind as Kendall said the last time she saw Tyler was when he left the base not telling her where he was going. But by this point Kendall told Shelby that by this point Tyler looked really mad to the point of looking pissed off; that's when he stormed out of the base but not before slamming a clenched fist on the table the sound echoing throughout the base.

After telling Shelby her little story about Tyler from hours earlier Kendall only hoped that wherever Tyler was and whatever he was doing that he was ok. Coming out of the trees and into a clearing which was an abandoned construction site; Tyler looked around and shouted "HECKLY WHERE ARE YOU!? COME OUT NOW YOU COWARD AND FACE ME!" "Why of course Red Ranger" Heckly said from behind Tyler; quickly turning around and facing Heckly face to face with an emotionless expression on his face. Heckly had a smirk on his face as he casually strolled across to the other end of the construction site; "I am honored to be your opponent although please enlighten me what's the occasion" as Heckly spoke he could feel Tyler's eyes watching his every move. " I am going to make you pay for hurting Kendall like that. You betrayed her trust you betrayed my friends and you betrayed me as well!" Tyler shouted at Heckly. Completely unfazed by Tyler's sudden outburst Heckly replied " she was such a pretty lady that she was." "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO CALL HER THAT. DO YOU HEAR ME HECKLY!" Tyler roared. Chuckling lightly call her what red ranger Heckly watched as Tyler's eyes twitch in amusement and continue saying "Oh you mean Pretty Lady." "I SAID DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Tyler screamed across the battlefield; reaching into his pocket and whipped out his T - Rex Dino Charger. "Dino charger ready!" Tyler gave it one click to energize his T - Rex charger and then he placed the charger into his Dino charge morpher; getting into his usual fighting stance Tyler shouted "ENERGIZE!" Seconds later Tyler Navarro was Tyrannosaurs Red Ranger. "Oh so you want to do it this way fine then. Two can play at that game" Heckly replied feeling a burning sensation on the side of his neck Heckly transformed into his other half Snide.

"T- Rex Smasher!" Tyler yelled and Snide readied his sword. Then the two charged at each other. Tyler attempted to make the first hit by using his T- Rex smasher to knock the sword out of Snide's hands and then use it to punch him in the stomach. But unfortunately that's not what happened when Tyler struck Snide used his sword to block Tyler's T - Rex smasher and then knocking the T - Rex smasher away he slashed Tyler across the chest with his sword. Regaining his balance Tyler immediately got back up to continue his fight against Heckly/Snide.

As the fight continued between Heckly/Snide and Tyler a lot of punches and kicks were exchanged as well as the sound of their weapons clashing together. "You fought well red ranger but it ends here and now goodbye red ranger it was nice knowing you" said an exhausted Heckly/Snide staggering over towards; Tyler who was laying on his back exhausted as well panting said "You're not a bad fighter yourself Heckly/Snide ." Tyler had wanted to respond to Heckly/Snide's previous comment with sarcasm in an arrogant sort of way but he was just to exhausted to care. With whatever strength he had left Tyler eased himself to his feet in attempt to fend off Heckly/Snide's final attack on him. "Here it comes" was all Tyler thought as he watched Heckly/Snide come closer and closer.

"Almost there almost there just a few more steps Snide and you can finish the red ranger off; and then you can laugh at your other half and taunt him in the fact that you could accomplish something and that was kill/destroy the red closer and closer to accomplishing his goal standing over the red ranger Heckly/Snide raised his sword over his head ready to finish the red ranger off. Raising his arm across his face Tyler could feel his heart stop and sweat running down his face inside his ranger helmet; even though he had his arm across his face he still had a good view of Heckly/Snide who was ready to finish him off. Back in the Dino charge command center at the Amber Beach Museum Kendall who was trying to catch up on paperwork because she was the director of the Amber Beach Museum doesn't mean that she can slack off on the paperwork anyway; and to booth she was also a hero a ranger no less saving the world the universe from the likes of Sledge and now their new enemy Heckly/Snide. But suddenly she felt her blood run cold it stopped flowing through her veins they froze in place; despite the fact the base being warm as she looked around Kendall saw no one around in the base.

Kendall then remembered the other rangers Shelby,Riley, Chase, Prince Phillip, Ivan and Koda all said they were going to go out. It was their way of relaxing after fighting a minion outlaw belonging to Heckly/Snide. They wanted to drag her along but she politely refused stating that she needed to catch up on work both for the Amber Beach Museum and for her Power Ranger Team the Dino Supercharged Rangers. It's has been awhile since she has heard anything from them as she looks at the clock checking the time and noticed that it was almost 10:45 pm. Kendall thought they were probably at home by now but who was she to tell them what to do she certainly wasn't their mother. Although they were a family a RANGER family nonetheless she was the mother/ranger/ museum director of the group. Chase was like the big brother of the group always trying to impress the girls/ladies into dating him he has yet to succeed in the area. Prince Philip of Zander was another big brother to the group always ready to lend a helping hand; even if he was a spoiled rich kid growing up getting everything he wanted just because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Shelby Watkins although in high school here in Amber Beach was like the big sister of the group always willing to lend a hand and her knowledge on a wide array of dinosaurs. Koda and Ivan are like the baby brothers of the group still learning to adapt to this strange new world around them. Riley was also like a baby brother as well very smart for his age and always willing to lend a helping hand. Then that left only one person Tyler he was like the dad of the group on the one side he was funny but when it came down to it he could be serious as well.

Most of all he's the love of my life as she said this a small smile slowly appeared across her face. Kendall hoped to tell Tyler soon about her feelings for him before it was too late. But unfortunately for Kendall it was already too late she wouldn't get that chance. At that moment Kendall's computer beeped breaking her away from her thoughts about her childhood, her work load about the museum, her ranger team and most of all her love Tyler. At least I get a break from this paperwork in front of her which was half done.

Getting up and making her way to her computer thinking it was some of the rangers trying to contact her or maybe even some of Heckly/Snide minion outlaws attacking the city even though it was pretty late as it is. "Who in their right mind would send a monster to do something or other to attack Amber Beach on such a late night" Kendall immediately shook that ridiculous thought from her mind as she tapped a few keys on her computer. What she heard was something she didn't want to hear till her dying day and that something involved her crush Tyler Navarro. Unbeknownst to the other remaining Dino Charge Rangers even though their Dino coms were in their pockets; they were somehow recording everything they said and relaying it back to the command center. Clenching the table with all her might causing her knuckles to go white Kendall thought for a moment if she let go; she might fall into an imaginary black hole.

"Hold on Tyler help is on the way" Kendall recognized that as Shelby's voice. Then Tyler's weak voice could be heard "You and the others and I both know I am not going to survive this. I mean come on look at what Heckly/Snide did to me." "Come on man fight this I know you can you're our leader for Christ's sake" Kendall heard Chase say. "Yes Sir Tyler fight this like the leader you are please" Kendall heard Ivan say. Then Kendall heard Tyler's voice once again say "Shelby I want you to tell Kendall I love her till the ends of the earth and beyond." Just as Shelby was about to answer Riley interrupted her by saying " you tell her yourself when you recover from your injuries." The others agreed nodding their heads as Tyler grimaced in pain waiting for the pain to pass and once it did; he said "I already told you guys I won't be alive much longer. I am going to die and before I do I nominate Kendall as the new leader of the power rangers; are you all ok with that?" Looking around slowly Tyler each and everyone of his teammates nod his or her head in a up and down motion. Once he was satisfied with the outcome Tyler then started to cough and the other rangers started to panic because they saw blood coming out of the corners of his mouth.

"TYLER!" Shelby screamed at the site of the blood coming out of his mouth. The others were all filled with panic as well as they gathered more closely around a dying Tyler and a frantic Shelby. Prince Phillip dug into his pockets and pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Shelby; who then proceed to wipe away the blood forming around the corners of Tyler's mouth. Weakly swatting Shelby's hand Tyler then says finally "Riley make sure to tell Kendall I have something for her in my backpack or you can give it to her if you want. Can you do that for me Riley?" Riley simply nodded his head with tears running down his face; Riley couldn't form complete sentences said "Yeah I can no worries there Tyler." Hearing sirens in the distant get louder and louder Koda said "See Tyler help is almost here;" the others nodding their heads in agreement. But Koda receives no response kneeling down next to Tyler's body he says his name again "Tyler my friend helps here?" Shelby began to gently shake getting no response fearing the worst she then put two fingers to his neck and felt for a pulse and found none.

Shelby cradled Tyler's head to comfort him even though he was already dead and cried into his chest. Chase, Ivan, Riley, Prince Phillip and Koda all mourned the lost of their friend and that's how the paramedics found them. All standing in a tight knit circle mourning the loss of their dead friend. Back at the Dino command center it was an entirely different story Kendall let loose all of the tears that she was holding back. Tyler was gone and now he was never coming back she lost her chance to tell him how much she loved him to the ends of the earth and back. Crumbling to the floor in a sobbing heap Kendall somehow made it into a corner she wanted to be alone to mourn the loss of her crush Tyler. Sometime later Keeper appeared and heard someone crying; following the noise to its source he found Kendall curled up in a corner crying. He then asks her what was wrong Kendall suddenly feels a bit embarrassed that Keeper caught her crying; drying her eyes she quickly tells him it's nothing and Keeper in turn tells her he doesn't believe her.

Silently admitting defeat Kendall told Keeper in a quiet and dejected voice that Tyler died after fighting Heckly/Snide alone without any back up. Kendall also told Keeper that she never got to tell Tyler how much he meant to her that she loved him; and she also told Keeper she heard it all from the rangers Dino coms. Keeper sighed sadly before saying "Kendall Tyler is not gone he is inside your heart he is watching over you as well." Realizing that Keeper was right after a moment of silence Kendall said "Tyler choose me to be the new leader of the Dino charge power rangers." "See Tyler sees potential in you he believes in you" was all Keeper told Kendall. Kendall watched as Keeper walked away and she realized he was right; if Tyler saw potential in her for being a leader she would do everything in her power not to let her "BOYFRIEND!" down. Keeper said Tyler would always be in her heart and she's always be grateful for his presence whenever she may need it.

Then Kendall remembered Tyler saying something about something in his backpack that he wanted to give her. Hurrying over to Tyler's backpack and gently opening it and rutting around his things until she found a small maroon colored box the jewelry kind; and when Kendall opened it her hand flew towards her mouth as she gasped. Inside the jewelry box was the most beautiful necklace she ever seen a garnet or was it a ruby gemstone in the middle and what looked like amethyst or tanzanite gemstones on either side. No matter what they were it was still a beautiful necklace and nothing would change Kendall's mind about that. Kendall then quickly put it on and instantly feeling a strong connection with Tyler.

Looking up at the ceiling of the Dino command center Kendall said with a smile on her face said "Tyler if you're listening I really really like your gift no as a matter of fact I absolutely love it. I just wish I was given the chance to tell you my true feelings and how much you mean to me." Then Kendall quickly added "I know you love me too I heard it from your dying lips"; as Kendall said this her voice was beginning to crack and a fresh new wave of tears poured down her cheeks. Kendall couldn't take it anymore she gathered all her things work related and ranger related and left the base for her home and maybe just maybe get some sleep. Just then the other rangers came back to the base with Riley yelling "Kendall! Are you here?" as he came down the slide. Looking around confused Riley began looking around the base then with help from his friends; they began to search the base from top to bottom but none of them couldn't find Kendall anywhere. "Where is our friend Kendall?" Ivan asked. "I couldn't answer your question if my life depended on it Ivan" Shelby replied to the gold ranger.

"Ugh guys I think I know why Kendall's not here" Chase said nervously. The other Dino rangers looked over to see Chase standing next to Kendall's computer; they also noticed that all the color drained from his face making him look like as white as a ghost. "Chase my good friend what is wrong; why is Ms. Kendall not here?" asked Prince Phillip. "Because of this" Chase replied hitting a key on the keyboard and the others listened in horror as the color drained from their faces as well; Kendall heard everything they said up until Tyler died. Regaining her composure Shelby said "Well that doesn't explain why Ms. Morgan isn't here now?" "That's because she is in mourning" Keeper replied coming up behind the rangers. "In mourning what why?" Koda asked confused; motioning for the other rangers to gather around him. Keeper explained that Kendall was in love with Tyler but never got the chance to tell him how she felt.

The remaining rangers fell into a deep silence not saying much; but feeling extremely sorry for Kendall because she couldn't express her true feelings for Tyler sooner. She waited until it was too late Kendall didn't get the confidence to express her true feelings till Tyler died; and that in itself broke her heart slowly bit by bit. After a while Riley looked around the base then suddenly remembered what Tyler asked him to do; "Hey guys where's Tyler's backpack so I can give Kendall her gift." "I say we look for this bag you call a backpack" Ivan said he then added "so we can give Ms. Morgan her gift from Sir Tyler." The others agreed and a search party commenced in for Sir Tyler's backpack and after a few moments everyone came up empty handed; as Shelby joined the group once again she said "anyone find the bag?" Everyone else including Keeper shook their heads no; "maybe Kendall took it home with her" Chase tells the group.

Chase hit the nail on the head because on that very night in the comforts of her own home; Kendall was snuggled up in bed reading Tyler's journal she for one found comfort in it the journal contained a combination of Tyler's letters to his father and Tyler's dad discoveries. She even had Tyler's backpack next to her Kendall already had gone through the contents which wasn't much; but the necklace remained around her neck it was too special to take off. As she continued to read the journal Kendall felt her eyes get heavy taking her glasses off and putting them on her bedside table; and then shortly there after she fell asleep.

 **Kendall's Dream Begins**

Looking around Kendall took in her surroundings and concluded pretty quickly she was in a cemetery. It was a dead giveaway with a lot of headstones sticking out of the ground and some big buildings known as mausoleums. As Kendall began to walk around she noticed people were paying their respects and placing flowers and other little trinkets to give to their dead loved ones. But as she continued to walk something made Kendall stop dead in her tracks; she watched as she herself was tending to Tyler's grave. She told him that they finally defeated Heckly/Snide and what she planned on doing with her life. Every year on the day Tyler died Kendall watched as she'd come and talk to Tyler and tend to his grave by bringing flowers; she'd do the same year after year. Then Kendall watched as time elapsed and she became old and die and had a grave next to Tyler so now they were together forever. Then suddenly the scenery changed and Kendall saw a row of graves with the following names Tyler Navarro, James Navorro, Kendall Morgan, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins - Griffin, Chase Randall, Hayley Randall, Ivan of Zander, Amanda of Zander, Kelly of Zander, Koda and Dana. Only now Shelby and Riley's son and daughter, as well as Chase and Hayley's son, Ivan and Amanda's daughter, Prince Phillip and Kelly's son and daughter and then finally Koda and Dana's son and daughter tended to all their graves including hers and Tyler's and that warmed her heart to no end.

 **Kendall's Dream Ends**

Despite having such a somewhat heartbreaking nightmare during the night; the following morning Kendall felt refreshed and ready to start her day and her new position as the leader of the Dino Rangers. She knew she could do it because she felt Tyler's presence and that comfort her plus it gave her a piece of mind. But right now she had to give somebody else a piece of her mind because this person took someone important from her Kendall Morgan and that person was Heckly/Snide. He took Tyler away from her and now he will pay and pay he will dearly and most likely with his life. A few days later Kendall got her chance to get her revenge on Heckly/Snide; "Oh why hello rangers it seems today you're a little short what happened to the red ranger" Heckly said with a wave of his hand and a smirk across his face.

"You killed him you bastard" the purple Dino ranger replied pointing at Heckly/Snide; the other rangers joining her a little while later after fighting some vivix's and spikeballs. "Oh so you mean to tell me you're the new leader of the rangers; the red ranger choose you; your a girl what would you know about leading?!" Heckly who by this point had turned into Snide continuously taunting Kendall. "You're about to find out you freak show" Shelby yelled in defense of Kendall for Snide's relentless taunting. Truth be told Kendall was a little deterred by Snide's taunts they made her feel bad about herself; but she was going to have to overcome this fear of not being a good leader. For Tyler he believed in her and she wouldn't let him down not a chance; Kendall had one thing on her personal agenda and that was to get revenge for Tyler's death. So let the games began let's see who will be the last person standing.

After a grueling first fight with Snide as leader of the Dino rangers Kendall was truly sore to the bone. Snide had proven to be a formidable opponent and that was the last thing Kendall thought of before she fell asleep that night.

 **Kendall's Dreamscape Begins**

Kendall found herself in dream world where nothing else mattered; and everything and anything was care free. But alas Kendall found herself standing in the middle of a grassy field with flowers on a nice sunny day. Squinting into the sun as she shields it with her arm Kendall asks "where am I?" Her question getting carried by the wind unanswered when suddenly a very familiar voice said "What do you mean where are you? Aren't you happy to see me Kendall." Upon hearing that voice Kendall froze dead in her tracks she even could feel her blood run cold; swiftly turning around and there in all his glory was Tyler Navarro grinning that stupid goofy grin of his. "TYLER!" Kendall shouted rushing into his waiting open arms. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Kendall said crying into his red t shirt. Looking up at him with a tear stained face Kendall felt Tyler's finger wipe away any remaining tears. "You will see me again I promise you Kendall and when we do I Tyler Navarro promise to make it up to you" Tyler told Kendall gently. Panicking slightly at the fear of losing Tyler again Kendall said "What do you mean I'll see you again aren't you here with me now!" "I am only in your dreamland Kendall you're only dreaming of me; but before I go I wanted to give you this" Tyler replied placing something in Kendall's hand; she then watches as he fades away with a smile.

 **Kendall's Dreamscape Ends**

"TYLER!" Kendall shouted bolting up from her nightmare covered in a sheen of sweat; and tears rolling down her face. Sniffling and sobbing all the while Kendall tried to pull herself together all the while looking at her clenched fist.

Hey my loyal readers of my Kendall Morgan and Tyler Navarro fanfics let me know if you guys want me to do a sequel. It might take me some time but I'll manage some way to get it done. Also please let me know what your thoughts are on what I just wrote so let those reviews keep on coming.

 **Sequel Title: Dreams Or Reality**

 **Sequel Title: Energerm Back Together Again**

 **Sequel Title: Roar Of The Tyranno**


End file.
